


暗色的过往

by Algae_RA1



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M, Not Pleasant, but I don't consider it a bad end
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: 陪伴在大和身边的主人公眼睁睁的看着因为过度使用龙脉而衰竭下去的大和，无能为力





	暗色的过往

**Author's Note:**

> “游戏实力主义线连接动画”这样的设定 
> 
> 某种程度上的BE（虽然作者本人并没有这么觉得啦……
> 
>  
> 
> 主角没有名字，全程以“他”指代

一碧如洗的澄空，暖春的懒散阳光漫不经心的泼洒下来，到处都是欢欣雀跃的人群，山野和公园里的樱花也慢悠悠地开着，一阵风过便是一场落英，如雨纷纷，拥挤的，热烈的，一点也不羞怯地将一碧如洗的天空都染成了娇嫩的粉色。

没有纷争，井然有序，美好的几乎不像是真实的世界……如果不是还留存这关于那几天的记忆，他几乎无法相信曾经那么冷漠无情，只悄无声息地遵循着利益而动的世界，竟然也会迎来如此的安宁和繁荣。那个人也是一样……

一想到那个人，痛苦和悲伤浸染了他青色的眼睛，浓重的戚色让倒映其中的碧空也带上了不详的意味。他拉上兜帽，垂下眼，穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，如同无声地的幽鬼一般，没入人群背后，阳光无法照耀到的角落里。然后，他的身影就融化入阴影里，消失不见了。

 

JP‘s的总部位于一座高耸入云的建筑中，其中最顶端的数层属于他们的领导者，高居于所有精英之顶的两位。峰津院大和，以及他的副局长。这没有多少人能踏足的楼层中的设计简单到单调：除了必要的承重墙之外，没有任何多余的分割——这里的房间大的可怕。事实上，这一整层里，除了必需的功能用室之外，只有一间横亘两方的巨大房间。里面的摆设也单调至极，床，书桌，书柜。

因此，那带着白色围帘的维生仪器便显得分外突兀。

 

电梯拉绳的摩擦声过后，金属门悄无声息地打开了。他安静地走进了这宽阔得过分的房间。这是他过去两年来居住的地方，他和大和。

这里除了仪器无机质的工作音之外，没有任何其他声响。所有的落地窗也被放下的窗帘遮盖得严严实实。什么都看不见。伸手不见五指的地方，也只有两年来一直居住在这里的他，还有另外一个人，能在目不视物的情况下自如行走——当然，事到如今，也只剩下他一个人了。

往前走，向右绕过承重墙，折回向左，向前，然后又是向右，直到能触摸到冰冷的金属为止。柔软的地毯吸收了足音，带来虚假的抚慰，却也衬的指尖的温度更加寒冷。

 

“……你回来了？”虚弱得若是放在两年前，根本就认不出来的声音轻轻地响了起来。但是在这过分静谧的地方，却犹如投下了一颗响雷，震动着整个空间。

“不愧是大和，我刚刚踏进这里的时候就知道了吧？”他拉开帘子，塑料小圈相互碰撞着发出暗哑的声响，然后半跪在形似躺椅，却缠绕着许多不详软管，镶嵌着意味不明的小型机械的仪器边上，伸出手，握住了扶手上近乎透明的那只手。

“呵，你说呢？”不见任何动作，没有一丝光线的空间里顿时浮现出了莹蓝色的细光，它们如同拥有生命一般交织着，不到数秒的时间里，空旷的空间里已经布满了密密麻麻的法阵。

“啊，已经能做到这个程度了吗？”语气中除了惊叹，还有更加深切的痛苦。

“没错，虽然身体已经衰弱到这个程度，但是和龙脉的契合度却是与日俱增，真是不错的代价，不是吗？”最后一句却已经像是勉强挤出来的样子。

“真了不起呢，这样下去的话，我永远也比不上大和。”他嘴上说着这样的话，心却在不断地下沉。太快了，这几天大和的生命力简直就像是直直从天空坠落的星辰一样。简直是以肉眼可以看见的速度在迅速衰竭，龙脉越到最后的时刻，便越加不留情面地攫取着这本该是年轻鲜活的生命。

“说什么傻话——”简直称得上是宠溺的话带着气音飘了过来，被握住的手也轻轻地回握了一下——至少是试图这么做，“——我马上就要死了。接下来就交给你了。除了你之外我不会承认任何人，绝对不会。”

“我……不能让我来吗？”就算咬紧了牙关，他也忍不住眼睛的酸涩。眼前的不是别人，是大和啊。是带着那样强势的笑容抓住自己手臂的大和。为什么会走到这一步的？

“笨蛋，这和你有什么关系？”大和甚至连睁着眼睛的力气都没有了。闭着眼，毫无声息地躺在那里，若不是仪器还在正常地工作着，眼前的无异于一具轻巧得过分的人偶，“身为一名峰津院，这是我的宿命。也是我心甘情愿的结果。”

“……”可是这并不是我的愿望。但这句话，他说不出口。

 

“大和，你别再说了，听我讲今天发生的事情吧。例行巡视的时候…………………………”他知道，刚刚那几句对话已经耗尽了大和积攒下来的所有力气，便继续其他们这几个月来的例行公事，将自己的工作转述给大和。一开始的时候，大和还能坐着看他的报告，时不时地讨论上两句。而到现在，大概连听，也是一种负担吧。但是不这么做也不行，这是他唯一可以接触大和，确认他还活着的途径了。掌心里细瘦得只剩下骨头的手，带着凉意的体温，微弱的脉搏，都在提醒着他避无可避的那一刻的到来。

 

“……结束之后，我去了一趟公园，樱花已经开了。”他终于说完了今天的工作，还私心地加上了最后一句话。

 

不知在说什么的时候，一切的声音都消失了，仪器上跳动的光点也数字也停止了。黑暗再次占据了这片空间，可没多久，就被手机的闪烁入侵。

“史？是我……是的……没错……我在这里……嗯……好的……麻烦你和乙女了。”

他俯下身，吻上带着凉意的无名指指根那一小片肌肤。

方才充盈在这片空间中的力量已经褪去，沉默而驯服地盘旋在他的脚边，根本看不出它们在无情地夺取大和的生命时那样残暴而冷酷的模样。

但是他不在乎，没有必要。他本来就是为了大和而选择这个世界的，如果大和不在了，那么，他，这股力量，还是这个世界本身，又有什么要紧的呢？

他只是在告别，再下次相见之前，如果不好好地说再见，也是不行的。

“亲爱的，晚安……祝你有个好梦。”

 

不知多久之后，他再一次见到了高高居于天之玉座上的管理者。

“……”它无声地确认着他的意志。

“再来一次。让所有的一切都再来一次。”大和，我一定不会让你走上这条道路……

 

 

END


End file.
